Make You Fall For Me
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a One-Shot Taiki X Akari fic from Digimon Xros Wars. Taiki confessed his feelings to him but she run away? How he gonna to do? Reviews critique are welcome :


Make You Fall For Me

A/N: Yay! Another ONE-SHOT about Taiki X Akari fic from Digimon Xros Wars! just got it from my head, and yeah I did it the best I can do so please enjoy the fic :D

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

"Akari!" Shout Taiki tried to make her stop running from him while Akari still running away from him.

"Akari please listen me!" said Taiki as he grabbed her arms.

"Why would listen to Jerk like you?" said Akari frustrated and tried to let go.

Taiki hadn't choice to said so he finally he said "I love you Akari, Please trust me..." as he hugged her.

"L-Let me go... I don't believe it..." said Akari while she blushing, she still resist her feelings.

"Why? I'm serious to you, Akari..." he said as he looking her straight and pulled her a soft kiss.

Akari was shocked what he done to her, when he pulled away from her, she immediately slapped him and run away while yelling him "You Jerk! stealing my first kiss!".

* * *

><p>Taiki walked to home slowly and then Zenjirou popped out from nowhere.<p>

"Ta da! Someone broken heart now!" he teased but it make Taiki more sad.

"Are you okay, buddy? Is she rejected you?" he said as he tried to cheer him up.

"I dunno, but she still calling me jerk and now she slapped me..." he said sadly.

"but is she said anything about your confessing?" ask Zenjirou as Taiki shook his head.

"Then what do you do to her?" he curious.

"I kiss her..." he spoke slowly.

"That totally wrong dude!"

"But you said, girls will be melted when I kiss her..." he confused.

"But you're in wrong mood! Girls is moody person and you did wrong time!"

"So what should I do?" he said hopeless.

"Hum... I had an Idea about this..." he declared as he whispering something to him.

* * *

><p>Akari laid her body in her bed when she was in home.<p>

"What should I do tomorrow? He will have big match and he need me... but how can I facing him after he confessed?" she thought in the deep.

"And what should I answer to him?" "You say you love him too..." said another voice in her head.

"But after that fight? No no no..." she refused.

"You let your pride to lost your love?" said another voice again.

"Aggh! Get out of my head..." she resist it again. Then her phone ringing. There was a message from Taiki.

"Evening Akari, I want to tell you tomorrow let's be friends again and forget what I said earlier okay? I hope you will forgive me..."- Taiki Kudo

"Hum...How disappointing but that helped me..' she thought as she replied his missages.

"Fine..."-Akari

* * *

><p>Akari brought the special bag lke usually and went to school, she met Taiki on the street like usually.<p>

"Hi..." she spoke.

"Morning Akari!" he said like nothing happen between them.

When they arrived, no one insult him or teased him like he do something to Akari.

'Well, that goood, but Why I feel disappointed..?' She thought deeply as the lesson started.

At The Basketball Match

Taiki and his teammates earn 4-3 score and they started tired. Taiki's stamina gone worse but he still pretend he was fine to play another round again. Akari worried him.

"Taiki... don't push yourself, you need a long rest.."

"No Akari..."

"But you can get sick again..."

"I don't care as long I fulfill my promise..."

"You don't quit don't you?"

"yes.." he said as he smiled to her. Akari blushed as she brushed him the towel and give him stamina drink.

"I really wonderful if you are my girlfriend.." said Taiki without realize, Akari surprised heard it as Taiki immediately back to the match.

'What he mean by said that?' She confused.

After the match, the teammates gathering up to congratulate each other because they winning again.

* * *

><p>"I still wish you join again, Taiki..."<p>

'Well, if you guys need any help , I will help you" he said as he smiled.

"By the way, what your relationship with Akari-girl?" said oe of teammates. Akari accidentally heard it from outside and heard it.

"Well, we're childhood and she's my best friend!"

"Oh, by the way, you're popular, do you like someone Taiki?" said another one.

"Hum... Actually yeah..."

"Wow! Who is it?"

"I can't tell..."

"C'mon! We're buddy!" they curious about him.

"Well, I still cannot tell but I will confessed today..." he spoke, everyone gasped.

"Wow really? good luck friends!"

"Yeah! If you get rejected! Don't sad, there is a lot girl" said the short one but then the big one hitting him.

"Ouch!" he cringed.

"Baka! He's popular guy, how come someone reject him!" everyone nodded.

"Yeah, the one who reject you is slut, stupid and ugly girl!" said other one.

"Thanks guys, I tell the result after I confessed it!" he said as he went away.

'Oh my God! He will confessed other girl! What I GONNA TO DO!' She went panicked and tried to stop Taiki but then she bumped to Zenjirou.

"Zen!" she yelled at him.

"Gheez! Could you be calm down?" he protested but then Akari grab his shirt.

"It's true Taiki will confessed someone!" she look at him seriously which make Zenjirou uneasy.

"Yeah, he told me while ago and now he in the top of roof and now he-" he explain but Akari pushed him away and she eventually running.

'Gheez Girls today...' thought Zenjirou.

* * *

><p>Taiki was gazing the views on the top roof of school and then Akari approaching to her.<p>

"Hi Akari!" said Taiki cheerfully. Akari started nervous.

"It's true you will confessed someone?" said Akari slowly.

"Yes... I'm waiting her now.." he said as he look away to gazed the views again.

"Look... I...I want to say sorry about yesterday, I was getting pissed and I blaming you, I shouldn't do that... sorry..." she said sadly. Taiki come to her and rubbed her head gently.

"it's okay, I forgive you, we are best friend right?"

"Yeah...and Taiki?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you before it's too late, I actually want to said that I-I..." she tried to said it, Taiki look her confused.

"I love you!" she finally yell at him which make him shocked.

"I know you don't like me anymore so...bye.." she started to walk away but Taiki hugged her from back.

"Who said I don't like you?" he whispered to her ear.

"But you said you confessed other girl right?" she confused.

"Actually, it just a lie...'

"WHAT!" she shocked.

"Zenjirou planned all this to get you back to me and make you confessed me..." he said nervously, he didn't want to make her mad again.

"ZEEEN!" she yelled angrily and started to walk away to get revenge on Zenjirou but then Taiki stopped her.

"No, please stay here..." said Taiki as he facing her.

"W-Why?" she blushed.

"I need you here Akari, as girlfriend..."

"Ehh!" she surprised what he said.

"You don't want?"

"O-of course yes..." she said as looking away.

Then they embracing more each other. Zenjirou was saved from Akari's anger for now...

THE END!

Yay! I finished it, sorry if this boring or not but I hope you enjoy this fic and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWS! I know I still had to learn about grammar more but don't worry we will fix it :D Have nice days guys!

P.S NO SPAMMING! but hard reviews or critique are welcome here :)


End file.
